The Man in the Red Suit
by Taco Grande
Summary: All his life he spent to befriend and then backstab his enimies. Now its him that is being backstabbed. This is the story that followed a man and his friends he met along the way... until he found out the real truth. Spy Centric but involves whole team


Thats it... he was done. With his watch brocken and his knife gone, all he was left with was his empty revolver.

He thought to himself "Thats it, what is there left for me to do? I cannot hide, and i cannot fight back."

His team mates which he had grown to know and love as a family, now shot at him with only one thought in their mind... he must be stopped. His only allie now gone and unable to return has left him and now he must finish the job on his own. But how could he? Was he even doing the right thing? For even his own friends to be against him. No, he knew not to think like this, once that happened he knew he would lose and he would not let his pride in being the best in his field ever be besmerched. He has the skill, he has the know how and now... he has the final piece to the puzzle. He stopped running, brushed himself off, re-tightened his tie and continued onwards without even flinching to the bullets going past his head.

"There he is! I've got him in my sight... your going down... mate!" A voice from behind shouted.

Suddenly a loud shot was heard as the escapist rolled into a bush, just bearly missing a bullet which wizzed passed his head. He stayed quite. He stayed still. He stayed invisible. Only now, his memory of his training kicked in, to before he relied on the watches, fancey knives and guns, back to when the terrain was used to make him dissapear, when a simple stick was more than enough to bring down even the most largest of men. Back in the simple days.

A few foot steps where heard outside the bush "Yo dudes, i cant spot him anywhere and i've been around this whole place already... twice!"

"He couldnt have fixed his watched already, i made sure to to put some of my miniscule stickies inside of it, they should have blown his entire bloody hand off!" another voice said

"Calm down there maggots! He couldnt have gotten far, with no device for him to hide with and no weapons to retaliate with, we'll have him found and dead quicker than abraham lincoln in a woodchipper!"  
"That is what you said when first we chased him!" the group went silent for a few moments before some more footsteps where heard

"Mrmmmph mahrmm ma merrr!"

"Yer right Partner..." another voice said quietly, "I hear it too.."

The man in the overalls then jumped into the bush. It was empty.

The group trecked on, very aware that there was a man in hiding just waiting for the perfect moment to appear and do what he does best. Everyone was getting tense, shovels where being drawn, guns where being cocked and bullets where being ready to be fired. He layed in wait, wating for the best moment to strike... and there it was. It seemed the loud one had gotten to far ahead of the group. He saw his chance and he took it!

"Scout! SCOUT!... dammit, where in blazes is that damn kid?"  
"He is right over here... gentlemen."

The group turned in awww as they saw their friend scout being held by the man in the red suit. One arm rapped around the front of the scouts neck and the other around the back.

"One false move and i snap our friend scout heres pretty little neck!"

"Gad Dammit Spy! We trusted you and you stabbed us in the back!"

"Yes? What else would you expect me to do?" He grinned.

"Why did you betray us? Your job is to betray enemy but instead you plunge knife in to back of allie. Why? I not understand this."

"NO!" He dropped his grin "It is me that doesnt understand! You where all my friends and you betrayed me! You killed Medic! You secretly all plotted with BLU! Why?!?! What i do not understand is why! Why we killed so many people, Why we needed another armys intelligence, Why we needed to controll areas that belonged to them and to then find out there really is no RED or BLU!?!?!"

The large man looked down to the ground "It is not as black and white as you think... you not know the full truth behind this matter"

"Oh do not worry!" He shouted still with scout locked in one of his arms as he reached with the other into his pocket. "With this... i WILL know the entire truth. With THIS i will find out what was going on and with this... i will finally stop the company."

The team looked at him.

"So it is true" the man at the back mumbled. "You did take it..."

"Yes Engineer... i did, and i am sorry that i had to trick you into getting this..." He paused for a moment. "....hopefully you did not have to much of a big part in this."

With that the man in the red suit threw scout forward and ran off into the dark and dissapeared instantly without a trace of him to be seen.

"So Engineer... you think he know about it then?" The large man said.

"No... no..."

"Well then... i think it time we finish spy..."

_((I hope that some of you like it even though it only being the first chapter and i hope you where able to figure out the characters well enough. I am currently writting another Tf2 Comedy FanFic called Trials and i am not sure which i am going to take priority over, so if you do indeed enjoy one or the other better, please tell me or review me as to help me make a better decsion onto which to prioritize. Thanks for reading))_


End file.
